The war of dimensisons
by Rock X
Summary: un extraño acontecimiento aca de suceder y nuestros heroes deverán acudir


Crosover de Digimon/Sailor Moon/Mega Man X/Final Fantasy Vll  
  
Chapter 1   
By: Rock X  
  
War of Dimensions  
  
Advertencia:todos los personajes incluidos en este fic son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y Toei Animation ,ahora disfruten del show... ^-^  
  
Nuestra aventura comienza en el año 21XX D.C en la base de los Maverick Hunters  
Zero trabajaba en un preoyecto muy importante cuando de pronto...  
  
-ALERTA!!!!! ALERTA-se escucho decir a la computadora  
  
-Q´sucede?-se pregunto Zero algo extrañado  
  
-Se ha localizado una falla entre dos dimensiones-  
  
-Una falla? q´clase de falla?-  
  
-La dimension DM002 y la PT002 han sufrido una gran descompostura en la ciudad de Tokyo Japón ,año 1999-  
  
-mmmmmm ,conque eso es ,ire a avisarle a X-Zero se disponia a salir cuando de pronto la puerta se abrio y un torpe X aparecio  
  
-Haaaaa ,oye mas cuidado!!!!!-se quejo Zero  
  
-Yo?.....mira quien lo dice ,por cierto por q´la prisa?-pregunto X levantandose del piso  
  
-Bueno ,quiero q´revises esta informacion q´acabo de recibir y examines muy bien la situacion-dijo Zero con un tono muy serio  
  
-............................................-  
  
-q´pasa?-pregunto Zero algo desesperado  
  
-pues...................Quieres q´revise eso y dejar q´la pizza se enfrie?-  
  
POING!!!!!!!(caida al suelo)  
  
-Oye primero el dever!!!!!!!!-  
  
-Esta bien ,pero no te enojes...-X reviso los datos muy determinadamente ,quedo un momento cayado hasta q´Zero interumpio el silencio  
  
-Y q´piensas?-  
  
-Pues........................................no puedo pensar con el estomago vacio!!!!!-  
  
POING!!!!!!!(gota de sudor)  
  
Despues de llenar el estomago X se dispuso a pensar sobre la situacion y despues de un rato ,este fue el veredicto...  
  
-Bien ,yo pienso q´deveriamos ir a aquella epoca e intentar solucionar el provlema ,como hacemos normalmente........sip ,he dicho-  
  
-Tan facil cres q´es la cosa?-pregunto Zero con una gota de sudor  
  
-Pues si ,no?-  
  
-Claro q´no!!!!!! ,primero tenemos q´averiguar q´demonios es la dimension DM002-grito desesperado y enojado Zero  
  
-A si?...pues yo nisiquiera se q´es la PT002-dijo X rascandose la cabeza(q´sinico)  
  
POING(caida al suelo)  
  
-Significa "Planeta Tierra 002" estupido.....-  
  
-Perdoneme ustede su majestad sabionda....-grito X algo enojado  
  
-Te perdono ,pero me doy cuenta de q´nisiquiera has tocado el manual de los Hunter,verdad?-  
  
-Existe un manual?-   
  
POING(de nuevo, ya hay demasiados POINGS ,pero me gustan)  
  
-NI SIQUIERA LO SABIAS??!!!!!-  
  
-........heeee.........devia de saberlo?.........oye no te enojes ,a mi nunca me dijeron q´hacer cuando me crearon ,lo unico q´yo sabia era ,mas accion y menos platica.........-dijo X algo apenado  
  
-Ho cielos.......pero en fin ,tenemos q´averiguar q´significa DM002 y tenemos poco tiempo-  
  
-Y como lo vamos a averiguar?-  
  
-pues viajando a la misma ,por supuesto-  
  
-Quieres decir q´iremos a DM002?-  
  
-Si ,es la unica solucion ,y mas vale q´te vallas preparando ,yo ire a visitar al DR.Cain-Zero salio del cuarto de computadoras ,mientras q´X trataba de adivinar q´significaba DM002  
  
-sera "Dimension Moderna"?........o tal ve "Desastre Milenar".........mmmmmmm-  
  
Mientras tanto en el año 1999(99) Tokyo Japón:  
Casa de Taichi Yagami...  
  
-Ya esta la cena?!!-se escucharon varios gritos desde el comedor  
  
-Si ,solo un poco mas ,tranquilisence-respondio unchico de cabello cafe ,una blusa azul con otra amarilla debajo ,unas vermudas cafes y unos goggles en la cabeza  
  
-Pero tenemos hambre Tai!!!!!-grito una niña con una pañoleta un vestido amarillo y un silvato colgandole del cuello  
  
-Si Kari ,solo un poco mas ,oye Matt como vas con eso?-  
  
-Estara listo en 2 min. ,por q´no vas con ellos Tai?-respondio Matt  
  
-Esta bien-Tai salio de la cocina y entro con los autores de los quejidos ,los cuales eran ,Kari ,la hermana de Taichi(Tai) ,Takeru(TK)hemano de Matt ,Agumon un dinosaurio naranja ,el digimon de Tai ,Patamon ,un extraño animalito con alas en la cabeza ,el digimon de TK ,Gabumon otro dinosaurio amarillo con una piel encima ,el digimon de Matt ,y Gatomon ,ungatito con guantes en las patas delanteras ,el digimon de Kari  
  
-Pero Tai ,tenemos hambre-se quejo Agumon  
  
-Si lo se ,pero......-  
  
-La cena esta lista-anuncio Matt acercandose con un enorme plato de comida  
  
-SSSSIIIIIIIII-Gritaron todos felices  
  
-Q´bien q´llegaste Matt ,casi me comen-se alegro Tai ,y Matt le respondio con una sonrisa   
  
Despues de cenar Matt se quedo a limpiar los platos junto con Kari ,mientras q´los demas veian la TV tranquilamente  
  
-Noticias de ultimo momento -Se escucho en la Tv  
  
-mmmmmm? q´sera esta vez-se preguntaba Tai  
  
-En algunas regiones del mundo se han estado sintiendo tremendos frios ,mientras q´en otra regiones han sufrido de inundaciones ,terremotos y sequias.........-  
  
-Otra vez lo mismo-dijo Tai algo desepcionado  
  
-Cres q´nos llamen otra vez Tai?-pregunto TK  
  
-No lo se ,tu q´opinas Matt?-  
  
-Pues.......-dijo Matt saliendo de la cocina-Yo diria q´si.......mira-Matt le muestra un extraño aparato parecido a un biper ,q´parpadeaba y omitia un extraño sonido  
  
-Es el digivice!!!!-gritaron los Digimon  
  
-Si........iremos de nuevo al digimundo?-pregunto Kari  
  
-Yo creo-respondio Tai  
  
-Entonces preparence!!!!!!-grito emocionado Agumon  
  
El digivice empezo a brillar mas ,hasta q´un portal se abrio y se trago a los cuatro niños y sus cuatro digimons ,el portal los transporto a un extraño lugar parecido a la Tierra  
  
-Oigan ,hay algo extraño aqui-dijo Matt preocupado  
  
-Q´podria ser Matt?-le pregunto Tai  
  
-Pues por q´solo nosotros 4?....es decir por q´no se transportaron los demas.....-  
  
-Es cierto ,faltan Sora ,Mimi ,Izzy y Joe.......-  
  
-Q´pasa hermano? -pregunta Kari  
  
-mmmmmmm ,no lo se-dijo preocupado Tai  
  
-Por q´no vamos con el Sr.Guenai?-sujirio Matt  
  
-Buena idea-  
  
-si ,tal vez el nos pueda explicar q´pasa-dijo TK  
  
-Si vallamos!!!!!!-  
  
Y asi empezaron su viaje hacia la casa del Sr.Guenai ,mientras q´en el planeta Tierra ,nos encontramos a un grupo de muchachas conocidas ,se trata de Serena y las demas ,tratando el tema del extraño clima...  
  
-Por q´hace tanto frio en pleno verano?-se quejo Serena  
  
-Yo q´se.......ya deja de quejarte- grito Raye enojada  
  
-cren q´sea obra del enemigo?-pregunto Amy para q´se calmaran  
  
-Podria ser.......-  
  
-es cierto ,no lo habia pensado de esa forma-  
  
-Amy ,siempre tiene la iniciativa-  
  
-No es nada Serena........jeje-dijo Amy algo apenada  
  
-Oigan por q´no vamos con Setsuna ,ella siempre tiene la respuesta-propuso Raye  
  
-Ok ,vallamos-  
  
Y asi ,las chicas fueron a casa de Setsuna ,o Sailor Plut ,ya ahi intentaron averiguar la situación...  
  
-Asi q´.........q´piensas Setsuna?-  
  
-Segun mis investigaciones ,esto no puede ser obra del enemigo-respondio Setsuna  
  
-Entonces q´podria ser?-  
  
-tenemos dos opciones ,una podria ser q´dos dimensiones ,la nuestra y otra ,se hayan mezclado o descompuesto ,y la otra opcion seria q´el clima se haya modificado por causas de la contaminacion ,esas podrian ser ,cual cren q´sea?-argumento Setsuna  
  
-Yo voto por la primera....es mas logica-respondio Raye ¬_¬  
  
-...........yo voto por la segunda-dijo Mina  
  
-QUE!!!!!!!?????- gritaron todas volteando a ver a Mina  
  
-.......bueno podria ser no?......jeje-  
  
-Pues yo pienso........-dijo Amy revisando su computadora-q´es la primera opcion ,pero quien seria capaz de modificar o descomponer las dimensiones ,y por cual proposito ,es decir ,q´ganaria con ello?-  
  
Todas quedaron boquiabiertas al escuchar el largo argumento de Amy ,aunque no era nada de extrañarse ,pero tenia mucha razon con lo q´decia  
  
-Tienes razon Amy-contesto Setsuna  
  
-Entonces ,SI es obra del enemigo?-pregunto Raye enojada  
  
-Podria ser ,pero no estamos seguras-le contesto Setsuna  
  
-Necesitamos investigar mas....Serena hazme un favor-dijo Amy  
  
-Claro-respondio Serena  
  
-Tu y las demas vallan a investigar lo q´puedan ,Setsuna y yo seguiremos averiguando mas sobre el asunto ,por favor-  
  
-Claro Amy ,para eso toy eda?-contesto alegremente Serena  
  
-Quien te nombro lider?-comento Raye  
  
-Tu solo haz caso!!!!-Grito Serena  
  
Y asi tambien las Sailor Scouts se involucraron en el asunto de las dimensiones ,mientras q´con X y Zero.....continuaban con sus experimentos...  
  
-Oye X ,ya estan pulidas las botas con dash q´te pedi q´pulieras?-pregunto Zero  
  
-.................ya casi comandante!!!!-grito X enojado, vestido con un mandil y una pañoleta en la cabeza   
  
-Asi deve ser......por cierto despues de eso quiero q´limpies el baño ,los trastes ,y saques la basura ,y de pasada saca a Rush a pasear un ratito no?-  
  
-OYEME QUE TE CRES!!!!!!!-grito X enojado  
  
-Calmate......q´no aguntas una bromita?-  
  
-.......aprovechado-  
  
-No X ,quiero q´me ayudes con esta maquina-  
  
-Para q´sirve?-  
  
-Tu para q´cres.........-  
  
-No lo se..podria fabricar nieves no?-  
  
POING!!!!!(hace mucho q´no pongo mis poings)  
  
-Torpe!!!!!!-  
  
-calmate q´no aguantas una bromita?.....jajajajajajajaja-  
  
-me la regresaste.....bueno ,viendo q´si sabes para q´es ,dame una mano con esto-  
  
-Esta bien comandante-  
  
X y Zero duraron casi una semana en terminar y prefeccionar la maquina ,pero por fin estava terminada y lista para usarse  
  
-Asi q´hoy es el gran día?-penso X  
  
-Oye X ,te advierto q´,en cuanto lleguemos a esa dimension ,tendremos q´configurar nuestros atuendos y costumbres ,para no abrir sospechas ,esta bien?-  
  
-Si ,lo entiendo ,por eso ya traigo mi reloj modificador-  
  
-Muy bien X ,ahora........-Zero se acerco a un tablero de la maquina ,presiono algunos botones ,marcando la fecha y la dimension a la q´irian: Año:1999 Dimension:DM002 Hora:5:00pm  
  
-Listo X ,metete ahi-X y Zero entraron a una especie de capsula y al instante desaparecieron ,el portal se abrio en la otra dimension ,X y Zero cayeron sobre el techo de una casa...  
  
-Oye Zerito.....se parece mucho a nuestra dimension....mira ,hay humanos-  
  
-Si tienes razón exito......(por q´X se pronuncia ex)-  
  
-Q´hacemos....bajamos del techo o seguimos espiando-  
  
-dejame analisar la situación......-  
  
-bien ,mientras voy modificando mis atuendos-X presiono un boton en su reloj y al instante su armadura se cambio por ropas del lugar  
  
-hheeeeeee ,q´bien se me ve!!!!!!-  
  
-ssshhhhhhhhh-  
  
-perdon.....jeje ,bueno ya analisaste la situación?-  
  
-Creo q´si....como este es un pueblo sera facil ,bueno yo tambien modificare mis ropas-Zero hizo lo mismo q´X y al instante ambos se veian........."normales"  
  
-Ahora si ,bajemos del techo sin llamar la atención-dijo Zero mirando hacia todos lados  
  
-Oye Zerito!!!!!!!-  
  
-mande?..........-  
  
-Aqui hay unas escaleras-  
  
-hooooo ,q´oportuno......^-^-  
  
En ese momento se vio q´alguien subia ,y como no tenian donde esconderse.... se quedaron ahi ,se trataba de una jovencita de cabello largo color cafe ,una falda corta , un toper blanco y encima un mandil...  
  
-hhhooooo ,buenas tardes ,q´hacen aqui arriba?-pregunto la joven  
  
-n-n-n-n-anannada.......jeje-respondio X  
  
-entonces por q´no bajan a beber algo?-  
  
-gracias ,dulce dama-  
  
-no es nada ,por cierto ,nunca los habia visto ,son forasteros?-  
  
-si ,venimos de muy lejos-  
  
-a si?......q´tan lejos?-  
  
-pues......de.....de......-Zero miro hacia todos lados y encontro un anuncio de Gold Saucer(un parque de diversiones)-venimos de Gold Saucer-respondio temblorosamente  
  
-hoooooo ,trabajan ahi?-  
  
-claro ,claro!!!!!....jejeje ,por cierto me llamo.....Kelvin y este es mi amigo.....Raymond-  
  
-Mucho gusto ,yo me llamo Tifa ,ahora ,quisieran pasar ?,les invito alguna bebida-  
  
-Si ,con mucho gusto ,gracias.....vamos Raymond-grito Zero refiriendose a X  
  
-haa ,si.....jeje-respondio X algo enbobado  
  
Los tres bajaron al ultimo piso ,X y Zero se dieron una sorpresa ,ya q´no contaban con q´la casa de Tifa fuera un Bar...  
  
-hoooo ,asi q´tienes un bar?-pregunto Raymond(X ,q´no se les olvide)  
  
-si ,de eso vivo , y q´les sirvo?-  
  
-yo quiero un refresco-dijo Kelvin  
  
-a mi me gustaria provar.........algo fuerte-  
  
-Bien van dos ,esperen un segundo-Tifa se dirigio hacia la barra dejando a Raymond y Kelvin en una mesa del lugar  
  
-Oye X ,no puedes ponerte ebrio en este momento-  
  
-por q´no?.....devo disfrutar mi tiempo libre-  
  
-pero si te embriagas ,no haras bien tu trabajo-  
  
-de q´te preocupas ,soy un androide q´me prodria afectar?-  
  
Mas tarde........  
  
-hic........viva el comandante!!!!!!.......hic-decia Raymond con una copa en la mano  
  
-tranquilo Raymond!!!!!!-  
  
-mejor dejalo Kelvin ,ya se le pasara ^-^-sujirio Tifa  
  
-eso espero..........-  
  
De pronto se escucharon unos disparos y un gran escandalo fuera del Bar...  
  
-Q´fue eso?-pregunto Kelvin  
  
-hooo ,no te preocupes eso ya se esta volviendo rutinario-dijoTifa despreocupada  
  
Los disparos se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca ,entonces se vio a un joven de cabello rubio y ropas color moradas entrando de espaldas al bar , se podia escuchar q´tenia una riña con alguien ahi afuera...  
  
-Yo no te devo nada tu eres el q´me deve!!!!!!!!-gritaba el joven  
  
-Por favor!!!!!! ,si te consiguieras un trabajo de verdad no tendrias q´pasar por esto!!!!!-se oian los gritos de fuera  
  
-No me digas que tu trabjao es muy decente!!!!!-  
  
-Perdedor consigue oficio!!!!!!!!!-  
  
-Eres un "#$%&°!!!!!!!-  
  
-Hijo de "#$%&!°!!!!!!!-  
  
-Oye Cloud BASTA!!!!!!-grito Tifa-No voy a estar soportando esas estupidas disputas  
  
-perdoname Tif.......pero ese infeliz de Barret siempre molestandome-  
  
-en cuanto a ti Barret Wallace!!!!!!!-amenazo Tifa  
  
-Lo siento yo tambien Tifa.......pero......-  
  
-Sin peros q´no piensas en tu hija Barret?.....y Tu Cloud ,no piensas en tu futuro si sigues asi?-  
  
-PERDON-respondieron ambos en coro  
  
-........espero q´no vuelvan a pelear ,no esta bien pelearse entre amigos saben?-  
  
Mientras Zero estava algo preocupado...  
  
-.................oye X.......estas ebrio todavia?-preguntava Kelvin   
  
-hic....un poquito....hic-respondio Raymond  
  
-es hora de irnos ,esto se esta poniendo sentimental y no me gusta nada la situacion-  
  
-hic...tienes razon....hic ,el sentimentalismo me da nauseas....hic-  
  
Cuando ambos Hunters se disponian a salir desapercibidos ,una espada se poso frente a la cara de Kelvin...  
  
-Quienes son ustedes?-pregunto Cloud  
  
-pues veras........glup-decia Zero algo nervioso  
  
-Ho ,ellos son Kelvin y Raymond ,son forasteros ,vienen de Gold Saucer-contesto Tifa  
  
-mmmmm......Bienvenidos a Nibelheim perdon por la pelea de hace un momento ,dejenme presentarme ,mi nombre es Cloud Strife ,Ex-Soldado ,mercenario ,vivo aqui cerca por si se les ofrece algo-  
  
-claro gracias ,pero ya nos ibamos tenemos muchas investigaciones q´hacer-respondio Zero  
  
-q´lastima ,pero si les puedo ayudar en algo ya saben donde encontrarme-  
  
Raymond y Kelvin salieron del lugar ,algo aterrorisados ,pero despues se tranquilizaron ,fueron a investigar el lugar y encontraron establecimiento para unos días ,y asi empezaron a investigar si era la dimension correcta y otros factores importantes,pero mientras eso sucedia Tai ,Kari ,Matt ,TK y sus digimon ,seguian en busca del Sr.Guenai...  
  
Fin del Episodio 1  
  
Koniichiwa fans de los fics ,espero que este pobre y ridiculo fic haya sido de su agrado ,pues vaya que me tardo escribiendo un solo capitulo ,y para que? ,para que nadie los lea....:P ,no ,no es cierto ,si estas leyendo esto es porque supongo que leiste el fic completo o no?  
Bien ,vayamos al grano ,si tienen alguna aportación para el fic ,comentario o queja ,mandenmelas a mi mail:  
  
Rock_X@pallet-town.com  
  
Disculpas por escribir "q´" en vez de "que", pero es de mis primeros fics y asi escribia antes ^-^U, jajajaja 


End file.
